


win-win solution

by cas_septimus



Series: ask me politely and i may do it [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Katie sangat suka berkebun, bahkan di tengah udara dingin. Travis tidak setuju.





	win-win solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/gifts).



> Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> Meskipun dibilang future-canon, tapi sebenarnya ini lebih ke AU :')  
> I'm not sure about the timeline. Tapi yang past disini para demigod udah 'hidup tenang' minus monster=monster yang tetap menghadang /yha

Katie senang berkebun, seperti dia bernapas dan makan. Karena sepertinya itu adalah sifat dan bakat bawaan anak-anak Demeter.

Tanaman tidak pernah menyakiti, mereka tidak berkhianat ataupun membenci. Berbeda dengan manusia (atau blasteran, atau monster, atau _dewa_ ) yang mampu menarik benang-benang dan memainkan makhluk lain sesuka hati. Berkebun meredakan stres, membuat lebih rileks dan merasa lebih dekat dengan sang dewi kesuburan.

Kadang-kadang Katie heran kenapa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ibunya bangga dan senang, ibu dewatanya yang tidak pernah dia temui. Dia pernah mengangkat topik ini ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Miranda. Saudarinya hanya mengangkat bahu dan menerka kalau itu memang sifat lahir seorang anak atau semacamnya.

Karena itu dia memboyong pot-pot pemberian saudara-saudaranya di kabin nomor empat ke rumah baru mereka ( _mereka_ –dia dan Travis. Iya, si bandel putra Hermes yang sering bikin masalah di perkemahan itu. Mereka _menikah_. Ajaib memang), lengkap dengan karung tanah dan humus serta bibit-bibit tanaman.

“Lama-lama tempat ini akan berubah jadi rumah kaca.” Suaminya bergurau selagi menonton Katie menyiram tanaman kesayangannya.

Katie mendengus.

“Aku serius, Katie-Kate. Dengan penerangan dan sirkulasi udara serta pot-pot tanaman dalam ruangan, apapun bisa jadi nyata.” Travis menggaruk kepala. “Lagian kenapa sih kau sampai membeli pot-pot baru dan menanam tumbuhan di dalam rumah. Kita kan punya halaman.”

Sang putri Demeter meletakkan gembor di atas lantai dan mengangkat jarinya. “Satu, aku tidak membeli pot-pot ini, ini hadiah pernikahan dari saudara-saudaraku. Dua, ada perbedaan antara tanaman hias dan kebun sayur-mayur. Dan tiga, pondok kayu _tidak bisa_ menjadi rumah kaca. Aku tidak tahu berapa skor GEDmu tapi jika aku ingin membuat rumah kaca, maka aku akan membuatnya di halaman belakang.”

Travis terperangah. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai balasan atas konklusi terakhir Katie, namun akhirnya dia berucap, “Aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau bersikeras memasang _tanaman hias_. Demi tongkat Hermes, memangnya siapa yang mau mengunjungi kita?”

“Adikmu, adikku, SPG, kolegamu, atau monster-monster. Siapa saja deh.” Katie mengernyit. “Sebetulnya, kita tidak butuh alasan untuk memajang tanaman hias atau berkebun.”

“Tentu saja.” Travis memutar matanya. “Kau kan anak Demeter.”

Katie mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengambil gembor dan bangit berdiri. Ujung-ujung bibirnya lalu tertarik membentuk senyuman, berusaha merayu suaminya. “Omong-omong soal kebun sayur mayur….”

“Demi dewa-dewi.”

“… berhubung interior pondok sudah selesai. Jadi kita bisa mulai mengerjakan halaman besok.”

Travis menunjuk jendela yang terbuka. Semilir angin menyelusup masuk. “Ini musim gugur, Katie, musim gugur. Sekarang bulan Oktober. Kenapa kita harus berkebun di musim gugur? Aku tidak mau menggali tanah di tengah udara dingin.”

Katie mengernyit. “Aku tidak tahu kalau anak Hermes semanja ini.”

“Ini bukan soal manja, Katie. Ini soal rasionalitas!”

“Rasionalitas! Ha, hebat sekali, datang darimu.”

Travis menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. “Kau tahu, dari pada berkebun di tengah udara dingin. Sebaiknya kita melakukan hal yang lebih berguna.”

Katie mengangkat alisnya. “Seperti?”

Travis menyeringai. Dengan cepat dia berada di depan Katie dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang istrinya, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka dan membuat Katie menjatuhkan gembornya.

“Seperti meningkatkan suhu tubuh secara kreatif misalnya,” bisiknya di telinga Katie.

Katie menatapnya tak percaya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia memandang mata biru Travis yang penuh dengan kilatan jail. “ _Okay, that was smooth.”_

Travis mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

“ _Is that a yes?”_ Sang suami mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka.

“Kau tetap harus membantuku besok,” balas Katie.

Travis melumat bibirnya, dia tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. “Lima drachma aku bisa membuatmu lupa soal berkebun besok,” ujarnya begitu menyudahi ciuman.

“Silakan bertaruh, Tuan,” balas Katie. “Tapi aku tidak semudah itu untuk diyakinkan.”

“Kita akan lihat nanti,” gumam Travis. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin baru (karena sebetulnya, mereka _memang_ pengantin baru) dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamar sambil menciumi wajah Katie.

Katie tertawa. Karena tolonglah, mereka mungkin masih dalam fase pengantin baru dan dia memberikan apa yang Travis mau sekarang (dan dia juga menginginkannya, _so sue her_ ). Tapi Katie tahu kalau dia bisa menyeret laki-laki itu, mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, dan dalam kondisi apapun; untuk menggali tanah dan menebar bibit besok.

Jadi anggap saja ini kompensasi untuk kerja rodi esok hari.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe... akhirnya selesai juga, kak nis :'D *sungkem*


End file.
